


Undercover

by HarryandDaphnePotter



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Camila Vega - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jay Halstead - Freeform, Lindsay Bashing, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Slow Build, alternative universe chicago pd, just covering my bases with the explicit rating, lindsay is jealous, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryandDaphnePotter/pseuds/HarryandDaphnePotter
Summary: This is what I feel should happen and I feel like the dynamic is more original that Hailey or Erin(was slightly pissed at Hailey of getting involved especially after what happen later in the series)Camila Vega hasn't actually got a relationship tag so is a VERY rare pairing. I just hope i do the story and show justice.If anyone has any thought please to leave comments
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Jay Halstead, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz & Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead & Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Camila Vega, Original Female Characters & Original Male Characters, Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters, original male characters & jay halstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Introductions Made

**Author's Note:**

> Not Much on the first chapter but still much more to come!

Jay POV

Hey Jay, there’s a guy round back asking for you, looks like a fed said Kevin

Alright thanks man

(walks around the back)

Hey Jay my name is special agent Jackson and I need you for a case, this case you will need to bring some with you to be girlfriend maybe more but she can’t be your female partner. Either pick from this line up or we will assign you someone randomly

Alright I choose Camila but I want all charges cleared if she helps me, but one more thing

Sure name it

After the op is done whatever happens I don’t come back to Chicago and intelligence & I stay with Cami….

I mean sure but I don’t understand what about your family

What you mean my brother!

Yeah, but we also understand you have a thing with Hailey.

Yeah I don’t want anything to do with her just set up the meet at the warehouse where her brother died and if whatever happens let it play out.

Alright we will get on with all of that.

**Camila POV**

**Female Prison Lockup**

Camila your free to go said Prison Officer

Wait I am?

Yes, you are being bailed out by a C.P.D Cop and a federal Agent said P.O

Hmm ok.

(walks to the exit and to see Black SUV)

Camila my name is Agent Jackson and you have been chosen for an Operation with a now former C.P.D if you except his offer, if you don’t you’ll come back to this fine establishment.

Alright Agent Jackson (climbs into SUV) who’s the cop?

I Believe you know Former Detective Jay Halstead otherwise known as Ryan

*Finally I get to see him *

To Be Continued....


	2. Last Day in Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly between Hank & Jay, Just to create context rather than Jay just disappearing. there is tie to the show so it necessary to say I don't own any of the Chicago FIRE/PD/MED Franchise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic text is visualising like hugging & facial expressions  
> Longer Chapter this one

Chicago – Police Station – Intelligence

Jay POV

I can’t believe I get to see her again, but now I have to talk to Voight and I REALLY hope he understands

*knocks on Hank Voight door *

Come in

Sergeant 

What is it Jay…

The FBI contacted me and they would like me or rather Ryan to be key role in the operation just wanted to know that I have been thinking about doing it…

Well if they want you then I say you it, but before you go is there anything you’d like to say to the team

Well the thing is I know we haven’t had the best of relationship but I just wanted to ask a couple of favours.

Sure what is it

Since the nature is quite high risk, if I get compromised or something goes wrong then I won’t be able to come back to Chicago and I was wondering if you can be my contact here for me. However whatever happens don’t tell Hailey the truth behind the assignment

Ok I won’t tell her I do have to say she is making some questionable decisions of late that have had the ability to cost her place here, which is why I sent her away

Ok that makes sense

Yeah, so do you know where you’re going to be located yet

Yeah my house in LA & I have someone who you may know working with me…

Hold up _(long pause)_ you have house in LA

Yeah

Wait the person working with you not Erin is it?

No, its Camila Vega

Ahh so that’s why you don’t want Hailey to know

Yeah it is…wait do you know

Do I know what

Why she didn’t go to prison based of our investigation

No, I wasn’t aware there was a reason

Yeah it was in her file, Hailey told her not to contact me or she’ll face prison

SHE WHAT, ok thanks for bringing that to my attention. So what do you plan on telling the team

I’ll tell them that I’ve been called away due to my military duties from before & tell them that mouse has come back to the US for a while and we want to sort thing out, then I’ll tell them that I’ve got some business abroad.

Ok that sounds like a good cover, is there anything else you want to tell me before you leave for LA

Yeah so if whatever reason you want to send something to the house all details have been altered for the time being so at the moment, the house belongs to Ryan Dawson.

Alright, but now I have a question for you…

Yeah _questioning look_

Why Dawson? Because I didn’t think that you were using a surname originally.

So originally I had no reason for me to, but now with house I needed to come up with one, and the reason why I chose Dawson was in honour of Antonio because he brought me into intelligence originally.

Ah that is quite thoughtful, I will be honoured to be your contact here _looks at watch_ right you best be going just inform the team that leaving for an uncertain amount of time and if Hailey comes asking questions I’ll tell her to not get involved.

Thank you Sergeant

Your welcome Jay

*walks out of hanks office *

Hey guys can you gather round for a bit

What’s up Jay said Adam

Yeah what’s going on you were talking to the Sergeant for a while! Said Kevin

_Hailey looks strangely at me_

_Rojas looks curious_

_Burgess looks focused_

So guys I’ll be gone for a while and I’m kind of uncertain on whether I’ll be back because I’ve got some duties with the military so they may ask me to stay for a while it is uncertain as of yet, but I’m looking forward to seeing them again as I’ve been informed that Mouse will be there.

Tell hello to Mouse from us said Adam, Kevin & Burgess (together)

I will, I’m going to miss you guys, especially you two _points to Adam and Kevin_

Hey what about us _said by everyone except Adam, Kevin & Hank._

Right I best be off if I want to catch the flight _goes around hugging everyone then gives hank a handshake_

Bye guys _walks down stairs towards the exit, saying goodbye to Trudy in the process._

Right _starts ignition_ to the warehouse then to LA

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this chapter kudos and comments always appreciated


	3. Welcome to Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of another OC & Details of the House and much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male OC Name : Riley Jackson (Agent)  
> Female OC Name: Tracy Davis (Agent) - Not Harry Potter related  
> Just Partners At the moment  
> Bold/Italic is kind of a jump text 
> 
> This was one of the longest chapters I have ever made

Jay POV

_Shows up at the warehouse_

Ahh the warehouse where it all began _turns off car ignition._

_Gets out of car and leans on the hood_

Well this could go one of three ways either she hits me or slaps me or just says hi _long pause_ yeah it’s going to be one of the first two

_Black escalade shows up_

Ahh this must be them

_Female agents out of the car_

Wait who’s she

You must be Jay

Yeah that’s me who are you and where’s Jackson

Oh I must be early then, my name is Tracy Davis and I’m Riley Jackson partner

Nice to meet you Tracy _goes over to shake her hand_ so where is Jackson then.

Well he went to collect Mrs Vega, so I guess he stuck in traffic

_A 2 nd escalade shows up _

_Both Agent Jackson and Camila get out_

Well let the show begin I guess

_Camila runs over and slaps Jay then pulls him in and kisses him_

Tracy, I guess you didn’t get stuck in the pileup then! said Riley

Well I was half right she did slap me…

Well long time no see Jay

Nice to see you again Camila, I guess you missed me too

Mrs Vega this is my partner agent Davis we are going to be the main ones running the Operation, there is going to be another agent but they are doing an operation in Puerto Rico at the moment.

Right now that is sorted, Jay your house has been refitted with cameras in multiple areas except your bedroom and your basement for we saw no need to do so.

So Camila I guess you agree with doing this operation

Yes, I do

Right if you fly with Jay to LA we will catch up with you later we just have sign some paper work.

_Jay and Camila get in Jay’s car and head to the airport_

I can’t wait to see this house of yours Jay

Oh yeah I put all my money into buying that house when I retire, its completely outfitted with two front gates, two security places at the gates a shooting range, guards loyal to me and now you (former Rangers I served with), and a couple of rooms including a bedroom with 2 walk in wardrobes, a living room with a 32-inch flat screen TV & much more we can explore together 

So am I the first person coming with you or will the remnants of an ex be there…

No you’re the first, that means we can catch up among other things while there…

_The ride to the airport fairly quiet_

Hello I'm Jay Halsted & this is Camila Vega

Hanger 5 and a private jet for you two said security guard

_Whispers to Cami, I guess we get special treatment for this_

_Whispers back to Jay, hush this is the icing on the cake_

_Board the Cessna Citation Longitude Jet (Look It Up to get a visual)_

Jay

Mmm yea _half asleep_

Have you seen the size of the bathroom?

No, why

Go have a look it's so nice and spacious

_I stand up and go have a look_

Well damn that is a big bathroom but not as good as the house

While I’m looking forward to that, this is the best flight I have ever been on. I mean the chairs are so cosy I could almost fall asleep.

Hey Cami

Yeah Jay

I was just looking to see how much this is

Why do you want to buy it?

Well while this is nice and everything but it costs $26 million

Oh well I guess that it’s going to be a while then!

Yeah, I mean it took me a while to be able to buy the house, so it’s probably take in till the operation is complete.

So Jay, how long do think it’s going to take?

Not long I hope why?

Well once the operation is all said and done what will happen with us

What do you mean?

Well will we have to split up again

No we won’t, because as part of the deal I made with the fed’s I ask them if I can stay with you and not go back to Chicago

Wait _short pause_ you don’t want to go back

No I don’t because I found out about what my former partner said to you & she had no right to say that!

Wait, how did you know…

I know because it was in you file, it also had in your file that you attacked someone that looked similar to my partner for that you got your 5-month time in jail, which I find to be absolutely ridiculous…

Oh all that was in the file, so you’re not mad at me?

No I’m not mad at you, I still love you

Wait you…you still love me

Yes, of course, I actually nearly tossed my carrier out the window for my feelings for you 

Wait really

Yes, really once this operation officially starts then we can finally be back to how we were, with the exception of you know I’m called Jay

So Jay, how will this work

So basically when we are alone with no one in the house I’m Jay still, but when the reason I’m going to be undercover come into play my name will be Ryan.

Ok that make sense

Will we still be allowed to go out and such things

Yes, we will

_Take your seats & get ready for landing_

**_Nothing happens while in the airport_ **

Sir

Ahh yes you brought my car thank you

Your welcome & welcome back to Los Angeles

_Camila & Myself enter my BMW I8_

**_Nothing get said in till they reach outside the gates_ **

So this is the house _looks at it in awe_

Yes Cami, it’s our house

Ahh sir, welcome back & who’s this you have with you

This is Camila my Girlfriend & she’s allowed to leave the premises if she likes John

Cami, this is John Sheppard he’s the head of security here

Nice to meet you John

Like wise…

Hey Jay while you were gone we hired someone who left the rangers and he said he knows you, before he joined we checked his records.

Wait really, how he know about this house?

Well he’s apparently a tech wiz & while trying to find you he found the house

Wait I know some like that…did he refer himself as mouse?

Yes he did, but Jay I do have a question I got over ridden and the FBI came onto the premises did you know anything about that

I knew they wanted to use my house I didn’t know they accessed the house before I got here…

I’ll make sure that now that you’re here that anything that needs to be said gets your approval first, should I be expecting anyone else

No you shouldn’t because the operation hasn’t begun yet, once everything has been set out by them I’d like if you gave all the guard a notice to come see me 10am tomorrow morning when I call for a meeting to inform you all, but now if excuse us we are going to be going in now!

Very well sir, I’ll tell the crew of the meeting when you are ready

Excellent

_Opens doors_

Welcome home Cami

Thank you, Jay _puts both arms around his neck and kisses him._

To be Continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited on 19/12/20


	4. Five Suns & Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 returning characters, a few references, Minor Characters & a Long Chapter - 1653 words

Five Suns HQ

Hey Steve where’s Ant

I don’t know boss

Well go find him I want him to come with us to see this Dawson guy in LA

But why him, why not one of our most senior and trusted men

Well if this goes sideways which I have a bad feeling it might then we haven’t got much to lose, plus something about Ant makes me feel like he’ll be useful I don’t want that talent to be wasted

Alright I’ll go send some men, but what about his family

Tell him they are to come as well.

You got it boss

Ant POV

_Knocking of the door_

Alright, alright I’m coming

_Opens door_

Steve what do you want

The boss wants you to come to LA to set up a connection, your family are to come as well

Ok, we will pack our bags and head to the airport, where are we meeting?

We are meeting at a warehouse off La Puerta

Ok I’ll meet you and the boss there, is there anyone else coming to the meet

All of the plans will be explained when you arrive, There’s an apartment on eclipse where you can live for the duration

_He’s hiding something from me_

Alright I’ll meet you all there

Good

_Closes the door_

Hey baby who was that

That was Steve from the Five Suns, they want me in LA & the want you guys too

When can we return back to our actual surnames

Soon baby soon _hugs her_

_====================================================================_

Meanwhile at Five Suns HQ

Steve POV

Boss Ant says he’ll meet us there

Did you tell him…

No boss I didn’t

Good, good we will finally see what he’s made of

Yes sir, I’ll get everyone to pack the gear

_Time Skip – Everyone arrives to LA_

Ant POV

I guess this is we are going to live _looks up at the eclipse apartment_ (use GTA 5 building as reference)

I guess so…

Come on let’s get to the apartment

This isn’t actually that bad _looks over at wife_

Well at least something good came out of this, did you contact that agent.

I sent a message

You didn’t call her

Well it’s not like I had a lot of time, we barely had time to pack everything

Ok, but once this meet at the warehouse has happened call her

Ok I will

But Baby, I don’t trust her she left Chicago and abandoned you all

_I sigh_ I know but at least we are here & hopefully it end finally!

At the La Puerta Warehouse

Ant POV

Hello boss

Ahh Ant welcome to our warehouse, I know it was rushed but we have to set up the meet before anyone else do

That’s understandable, where’s everyone else _looks around_

Well they have briefed on the plan

Oh…

So the plan Ant is that me and you go to the house, but per his instruction you are going to go in alone

Alone, I know it’s wise not to judge you boss, but how much do we know about this guy.

Well you see apart from his surname we know very little, we know he has a reputation in Chicago, but after something went sideways he fled and as just opened up his gun running operation once again. He has said that he won’t be in LA for long so we need to get on this quickly.

Right you are boss, I’ll gear up

Very good Ant, one more thing Ant

Yes, Boss?

Think of this as a test one you hope not to fail

_I gulp_ you got it

_Leaves warehouse and drives to apartment_

At the Eclipse Apartment

Hey baby I’m home

Hey she called and I said you’d call back

Ok _fuck, just what I need_

_Opens up encrypted line_

Agent

Ahh there you are; I see you are heading to LA

I actually have arrived

YOU WHAT

Yea it was very quick

I see, well I guess we wait for this to play out _looks pissed off_

You’re not angry with me are you?

No not you at to other agents, I wish they had informed me

Informed you of what

They have an operation down in LA, but very few know about it

Well I’ll phone you once the meet is over, oh & Linsey once this has finished you get me out!

I will Antonio, you have my word

_Ends call_

At Jay’s Mansion (Ryan Dawson)

Antonio POV

Wow Boss is his house _looks at in admiration_

Yes, it is, remember what I said

Yes, sir I do

Repeat it to me

Hello I’m here to meet Mr Dawson on behalf of the Five Suns & I want to buy the first set for 10,000 dollars

Very Good Ant, good luck

_Goes to the security guard_

Yes, who are you _stern look_

Hello I’m here to meet Mr Dawson on behalf of the Five Suns

Alright but first I need to check for any weapons

_John uses metal detector_

Alright I’ll escort you though _I_ _self consciously stop,_ look around _that's at all the_ _armed guards_

why have you stopped _grins at me_ oh yes these are all of Ryan's & my men. Now keep up

Sorry sir _I gulp_

_Opens doors walk into the living room_

Alright wait here I’ll get him for you

John POV

_Knocks door_

Ah John has our guest arrived

He has sir as per your request he has, but there’s a problem

What is it

Well he will know your real name Jay

_Looks over at Camelia_

He might know you too

I’ll be back in a little bit love I’m just going to the security room to look at the footage

_Jay looks at security footage in shock_

Jay POV

_This can’t be right…_

Buddy we need to find his family then find out why the hell he’s tangled up with the Five Suns 

I agree with you Jay and I will go make a visit to Mouse to locate them, but there’s the problem of what are we going to do once we have them

Take them to the house on West Eclipse Boulevard, Portola Drive. Then make sure there won’t be any trace of us being there

Do you want someone tied with us?

Well the safest option is to send Omega to receive the family then burn the room

Alright I’ll go inform Mouse and Omega, but what of Antonio and our lovely federal friends

_Sigh_ oh right agents Jackson & Davis once we rid Five Suns we will focus on the actual task. As for Antonio we will have to fake is death

So just how do you plan on faking his death

Well we get a dummy and burn it then take it to them and say how I was not impressed with how much the starting price would be, then tell them not to come back again

What about when we get the family

Well if they ask about that just say that we are tying of loose ends. But as for right now go inform him that I’ll be down in a bit

_John walks out of the room_

Hey baby

What was that about, wait is the operation being started now?

No it isn’t the guy downstairs is a former CPD Intelligence and a good friend

So what are we going to do…

Well when we go down I’ll introduce you as my girlfriend

Wait we, as in together

Yes, love, I trust him and he’s not working in Chicago, still keeping this tight nip group

If you trust him love, then I will. Just look forward to seeing him

Yeah so do I, but I do also hope the plan works

What plan?

_I shouldn’t have said that._ Well the people he works for are quite bad so we are going to fake his death

Wait fake his death

Yeah his and his family

Ok it sounds like there’s a lot more but I don’t want to know

Alright, well let’s get dressed we have a guest to welcome!

================================================================

John POV

Right I’m going now, he down in a minute & I’ve got somethings to get to, please for the love of god behave…Antonio

_Antonio Nods_

I will, wait you _muffled voice after door shuts_

Hey Mouse, can you please find out where this family is!

Wait is that who I think it is

Just find where his family are!

Ok chill John, let’s see

_Mouse searches though databases_

Ok here it says they are in the eclipse apartment number suite 31

Alright contact Omega and give them authorisation get the family then touch the room

You got it John

Omega Team POV

We got our first target

Who is it

We are to get a family of one woman and two children and take them to the house on West Eclipse Boulevard, Portola Drive

_Travel to apartment and breech the door_

WHO ARE YOU!

Ma’am we are here to extract you and take you to house where you’ll be safe grab all you stuff and get in the cars.

_Team leader and family leave the room_

Desmond torch the room

Two muscled men walk into the room and place 3 dummy corps then exit the room

You got it _throws incendiary grenades_

_Puts insignia on the door_

Who are you!!!

We are Omega Team and we are here to take you away from there to a house owned by Mr Halstead

_Arrive at the house on West Eclipse Boulevard, Portola Drive_

Here we are, sorry about the rush but we couldn’t have you being traced to this house

It’s fine, thank you so much

Your welcome ma’am 

_Drop off family and belongings into the house and head back to Omega HQ (separate from the House)_

_Contacts John_

It’s done, all occupants are at the house with the password on the gate’s so they are safe is there anything else

Thank you guys for now that’s all we will contact you if there is anything else

Roger that 


End file.
